Secrets
by gabedol
Summary: Veronica doesn't know anything about shadowhunters but her dad Jonathon and her mom Sapphire are trying to figure out a way to tell her while they are being chased by demons. What happens to Veronica, figure out when you read Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody this is my first story please read and review. **

**Credit for Sapphire Blackthorn and Veronica Morganstern goes to write and read forever.**

**And credit for everyone else in the story goes to Cassandra Clare except for Gabe.**

Veronica's POV

Mom, where are you, I need your help. MOM! WHAT! I need your help come here. What do you need my help with sweetie? My math homework. What is the question? A+B=C. I am going to have to get your Father for this one. JONATHON GET UP HERE QUICK! My dad ran upstairs really worried. WHAT'S WRONG! Nothing she needs help with her math homework, and I don't understand it. Okay well I'll help her. Thanks, said Mom. No problem.

Now what is the question you need help with? The question is A+B=C. That is a hard question I hated algebra. This is the Pythagorean Theorem, I said trying to remind him. I have no idea what that is. Why do you even go to school. Because, I have to dad. No you don't we are not sending you tomorrow. Dad you ave to let me go I have friends and I don't want to just leave them.

Fine we will send you but you wont be going next year okay. Alright fine dad I wont but you will figure out that I have to then. I have to tell you a big secret when you get older and you will understand then okay but just deal with it now. What is the secret? I cant tell you now but trust me I will soon. Okay but when will you tell me? Maybe next year but you just have to understand that I cant now or your mom will be angry with me and maybe even some other people.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review and come back for the next chapter hopefully very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter please read and review, thanks.**

Jonathon's POV

Sapphire she is still trying to do that question and I don't know it, but she knows we have a secret to tell her and now we have to find a way to tell her what it is. NO WHY DID YOU TELL HER WE HAVE A SECRET! I had to you wont understand right now but listen we can find a way we just have to put it softly to her okay. Alright but we have to—BAM! We were interrupted.

Jonathon what was that, she said. I don't know honey just stay back here. I went to the door and saw it broken down and Veronica at the top of the steps. Veronica come down here and go to your mom NOW! Okay what's happening? I don't know just go to your mom. Okay. I saw her go to Sapphire freaking out. I saw something moving in the kitchen. I picked up a bat and went in and saw a ravener. I threw the bat at it and pulled out a knife, and got closer to it. Then it jumped at me and I ducked and cut its stomach open as it crashed through the wall. When I looked outside nothing was there.

Dad what was that, I heard Veronica say. The wall broke but the guy that was in here disappeared. Who was he, said Veronica. I don't know but go back upstairs and finish your homework while we call someone to come fix this. Okay, Veronica said as she went back upstairs. When I went in there it was a demon in the kitchen. What happened, said Sapphire. I cut its stomach as it went through the wall, and it disappeared.

Okay well I'm going to call someone to fix the wall and door. Alright I'll be upstairs with Veronica. I walked upstairs to see Veronica, and opened the door. Veronica, Where are you? VERONICA! She was gone.

**Thanks for reading everyone that is the end of chapter 2 please review and I hope to post again on Friday. Bye ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone did you like the way I left the last chapter? Well you will figure out what happened to Veronica now **** Please read and review.**

Veronica's POV

I couldn't see anything he stuffed something in my mouth, tied me up and, put blindfolds on me. I could hear though and I heard him talking. "I have the girl, she can tell me everything about my son and his wife" he said with an angry tone in his voice. I heard someone else talking after him. "Good now bring her here we need to know everything" said the other man with a devilish tone in his voice. "You don't give me orders I give you orders do you understand" said the first man very angrily. "Yes sir" I heard from the other man.

What does he mean by son, I thought. And then I felt the thing that was in my mouth get pulled out. "Who are you and what do you want with me" I said. "I will tell you later but now I am bringing you somewhere you have never heard of before" he said. "Why what did I do to you" I said kind of scared. "You never did anything to me but I need information about your parents" he said. "I'm not telling you anything" I said. "Oh you will soon I promise you" he said with an evil grin.

Sapphire's POV

"I'm really worried about Veronica, we need to go find her" I said. "Sapphire where would she be" Said Jonathon. "I don't know but we need missing signs and we need to look even if it takes going to, well you know" I said. "Yes I do know now you need to get started on the signs and I will check on Valentine before anyone else" said Jonathon. "Okay be careful I'll start the signs and put some up" I said as Jonathon went out.

Veronica's POV

I'm at my destination, trapped like a wild animal at a zoo. "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING" I shouted at nothing. It was freezing in that cage, it was a frozen cage made of ice. It reminded me of a movie I had watched with my friend Gabe. It was a new movie it was great. I started to sing a song from the movie.

"It's time to see what I can do to test the limits I can do." "No limits I am freeeeeeeee." Enough with the music, but it was my favorite song from the movie. "ANYONE, MOM, DAD, UGLY GUY THAT KIDNAPPED ME" I screamed. Nobody can hear me why can't I just establish that. Just let it go.

**Thanks for reading please review and favorite ;). And if you want to know the movie Veronica was referring to and the song was from frozen.**


End file.
